Please Don't Leave Me
by Boonie-Bevins
Summary: Hailey Wilson has lived in Beacon Hills her whole life and never knew about the existence of the supernatural but what happens when she comes across a beautiful boy with a secret? Will she run away from the crazy? or accept that fact that werewolves and maybe more exist? Disclaimer: don't own teen wolf only my OC. Isaac/OC
1. Chapter 1

Late August in the year of 2013 I went for my evening run through my usual trail in the woods next to my house, breathing the fresh air through my nose i started running at my usual pace. After about 20 minutes i heard some noises it was getting close to dark and i didn't know if i should turn back but my curiosity got the best of me as i walked closer the noise got louder, i hid behind a large rock and to get a look, i could make out two figures, one on the ground and one standing and they were shouting,

"You are the weak one not me!" the one standing said as he leaned down to punch the other in the face. The one on the ground tried to fight back but he looked badly hurt and there was blood on his face.

"If you're not going to be in my pack you're better off dead!" with that said he raised his hand and slashed him across the chest, with what looked like claws, the one on the ground cried out in pain and the other one stood up and walked away. 'Oh my God,' i thought

"what the hell just happened?" after i was sure he was gone i stumbled to my feet and ran over to the guy on the ground, he was covered in blood and i wasn't sure he was breathing.

"OH MY GOD, are you alive? Are you okay? Hello?" I was shaking him, he wasn't moving, i checked for a pulse and found a very faint one.

"HELLO? PLEASE DON'T DIE!" i said hoping he would respond and His eyelids fluttered a little

"H-hell-o?" he managed to get out

"Yes!" I had no idea what to say

"help me up, please?" he said

"Um.., are you sure you want to do that you don't look so good?" I said

"I'll be fine" he said. He reached for my hand and I took it and helped him to his feet, he could hardly stand, i had to support most of his body.

"where do we go?" I asked

"i- uhh- I –don't " he was starting to lose it

"stay with me!" i shouted at him and I started walking him towards my house.

"I wish I had my phone, we need to get you to a hospital." I said

"NO!" he shouted.

"Are you freaking serious?"

"you'll die!" I yelled at him.

"You can't take me to a hospital!" he replied

"What? Why?" this guy is crazy I thought he will die!

"you just can't I just need a place to r-es-t.."

"Don't you dare die on me!" I shouted, we were almost to my house, my parents were out of town for the weekend so no one was home,

"We're almost there!" we made it to the back door and through it, up the stairs into my room, I sat him down on my bed and laid him down. Then I ran to the bathroom to get some bandages and a rag to put pressure on his wound. I ran back to him he was breathing hard and sweating a lot, his eyes were closing

"Stay awake! You'll be okay!" I said. He looked at me and said

"th-thank y-ou" as he closed his eyes again. I reached for a pair of scissors on my desk and started cutting through what was left of his shirt, once I got it out of the way I took an actual look at his injuries, there was a big slash through his chest and two gashes on his stomach and a lot of little cuts and bruises on his face. I got to work cleaning his wounds, he flinched when I started wrapping the gash on his stomach

"sorry" I tried to be as gentle as possible while I was finishing putting bandages on his body, His breathing steadied and he stirred slightly, what do I do now? I thought while I was staring at him.

"I don't even know your name" I said

"it's Isaac" he whispered as he slowly fell into sleep.

Isaac's (POV)

I woke up to find the girl asleep on a chair right next to the bed, she still had the same clothes on and she had a small blanket wrapped around her, I noticed she was very beautiful but not in the way most people would think, she had long blonde hair and she had the most gorgeous lips, she was very small, how did she basically carry me here I thought? And how am I going to explain this to her, my wounds are healing but slowly. The scratches from an alpha well they take a lot longer to heal, so Daniel was an alpha, my own brother was an alpha I thought. How could he do this to me? It hurt so much more then I wanted to admit. I shook the thought off I didn't want to think about it anymore, the girl was waking up now. What do I say she'll never believe the truth 'Hey I'm a werewolf and my werewolf brother who is an alpha now almost just killed me'I thought, no I can't bring her into this but the truth is that she is already in this. She opened her deep blue eyes and looked at me, I just stared back for a moment.

"Hi" I said

"Um hey, I'm Hailey by the way," "Hailey Wilson" she said

"Thank you Hailey, thank you for saving my life" I said

"Oh you know its no big deal" she said. Her expression changed to confused as she was looking at my face

"Your face, it looks better" she said as she got up and walked over to the bed and sat down and reached for the bandage on my chest, I wanted to stop her but I just let her look under it, it was almost healed all the way. She gasped

"How- uhh" "umm your wound is almost gone, it was way worse than this last night" she said. Shit! I thought

"Hailey, I'm going to tell you the truth, it might sound insane but it's the whole truth" I said

"umm okay" she looked really worried.

" I am- this is going to sound crazy but I'm a werewolf" there I said it, she just looked at me and grinned

"right? You're a werewolf" but then she looked at my eyes for a moment and I knew she believed it

"you are,"

"Oh my god, what the hell?"

"Well, it kind of happened a while ago, my brother who is also a werewolf turned me into one." I admitted

"okay,"she said

"who is your brother?"

"The one who did this to me" I said

"that was your brother?" she asked

"yeah" I said as I started to sit up, it hurt but I could do it. I just needed a few more hours and then I could get back to Derek and tell him what happened and that Daniel has his own pack.

"Are you hungry?" she asked

"yeah, sure" I said

"can you make it downstairs?"

"I think so" I said and she helped me walk downstairs and sat me down at the kitchen counter

"So," she said while she was getting things out of the pantry

"you go to Beacon Hills?"

"Yeah, I play lacrosse, what about you?" I answered. She pulled two bowls out of the cabinet and then turned toward me and said

"Yeah I go there, I'm on the track team, but I hate it there, actually I hate this whole town" she admitted

"Yeah I always wanted to get out of here" I replied

"right? This place sucks" she said, I was starting to like her more by the minute

"So, where are your parents?" I asked

"Oh, they are out of town visiting my grandparents" she replied

"why didn't you go with them?" I wondered.

"Well i have practice later today that I can't miss" she said

"Oh, okay listen Hailey," she was looking at me now

"You can't tell anyone about me, or my brother and I promise I'll tell you everything else but you just can't tell anyone, okay?" she looked around the room and then walked over to me and she held my face in her hands and said

"I would never tell a soul about your beautiful secret" I let out a sigh of relief

"thank you" I said, then I started to tell her everything, everything about me, about my father and brother and Derek, how he turned Daniel but he went off the rails with power and created his own pack and then he turned me thinking I would stand with him but I didn't want to hurt innocent people so Derek took me in and Daniel was furious so he tried to kill me. After I was done talking she just looked at me and said

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be," I said

"I'm stronger than I've ever been, I wouldn't trade that to be human."


	2. Chapter 2

Hailey's (POV)

Isaac told me everything about how he was turned and how his brother tried to kill him, it made me so sad to hear his story about how his dad treated him and his brother but it made sense how his brother acts having that kind of past. He didn't go into much detail about it but I sensed it was something he didn't like talking about especially now because his own brother hurt him, it also made me sad because I was starting to care for Isaac, more than I think is normal but I can't help it, he is so beautiful it hurts, he has the most gorgeous face and the bluest eyes, he is tall and he has brown hair with small curls in it, I just want to run my fingers through it. We sat and talked for a while after we ate breakfast, he said he needed more time to heal so I let him stay, I lent him one of my dad's t-shirts because his was in pieces. I told him about my life how I have lived here my whole life and I kind of keep to myself that's probably why we have never met, and that I want to go off to college and get away from here. He just listened to me babble and I was grateful that he seemed interested in me, he was making me so nervous, ugh, why is he so perfect I thought. He seems so perfect to me. I don't want him to leave. He looked at the clock on the wall and said

"Hey I have to go, Derek will be wondering where I am." He looked at the door and than at me

"can I call you?" he asked

Fireworks exploded inside me, of course he can call me.

"Yeah, sure" I said and put my number in his phone

"Thank you so much for everything Hailey" he said and then walked out the door.

Oh my god! I thought. I can't believe what just happened not only did I save a life but a _werewolf_ who is kind of perfect. What the hell is going on? _Werewolf's_ in beacon hills this is crazy. "Okay, okay I need to get ready for practice" I said to myself.

Isaac's (POV)

I walked out of her front door, I really didn't want to leave but I needed to get back to Derek and tell him what was going on, I started jogging and I made it back to his loft in about half an hour

"Derek" I yelled as soon as I got inside.

"Isaac?' he responded "where have you been?"

"It's Daniel he's an alpha, he wanted me to join his pack but I said no so he tried to kill me" I said

"What? How is that possible?" Derek asked

"His eyes were red," "I saw them" I said.

"Damn it" Derek whispered under his breath

"What do we do?" I asked

"We have to take him out" Derek said. My heart sank a little, Daniel is my brother and I don't want him dead he is the only family I have, but he is out of control, Derek turned him and now he has ran off and created more monster's

"How do we do that without Erica and Boyd?" "For all we know, Daniel could have taken them" I said

"We need come up with a plan, we need to figure out how many werewolves' are in his pack" Derek said.

With that said he started walking into the other room.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"We need help" he said "I'm calling Scott and Stiles."

A/N: Sorry this is short, whoever reads this thank you a million! pretty please review! they get better i promise! 333 xxxxD


	3. Chapter 3

DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF JUST MY OC!

Hailey's (POV)

While i was at practice the only thing i could think about was Isaac I was hardly even paying attention to anything the coach was saying, a million questions running through my mind, like who else was a werewolf ?and how did all this even come about, and why beacon hills? Who else knows?

"WILSON!" Coach yelled at me "GET MOVING!" So I picked up the pace.

After practice i went home and got in the shower, I let the hot water run down my whole body, it felt so good so i just stood there for a while, thinking and wondering. After i got out i got dressed and then laid on my back on the floor staring at the ceiling,

"What am I supposed to do?" I silently whispered to myself. I grabbed my phone from my bag and checked it, I had 2 messages; one from my mom saying

"Hey, hope everything is alright. Miss you. Love Mom"

I replied:

"Everything is good! I miss you and love you too"

the other message from an unknown number saying

"Hey it's Isaac :)" I saved his number into my contacts and then replied:

"Hey, did you make it back alright?" I set my phone down and walked into the bathroom and started brushing out my tangled hair, I heard my phone beep so i went to grab it to see a text from Isaac. I lit up inside and then opened it

"Yes! I'm completely fine, :) thank you for checking on me" I texted back saying

"No problem :)" then I walked downstairs to the kitchen and opened the fridge and pulled out some stuff to make a sandwich, after I ate, I checked my phone and Isaac texted me again saying

"I hope you're not totally freaked about everything., we need to talk more about this."

"I'm fine :P and sure! when?" I replied. I walked upstairs into my room and jumped on my bed laying on my back. My phone beeped again. Isaac.

"Is now a good time?"

"Yeah, do you want to just come over?" I asked. A few minutes later i heard a knock on the door, I went downstairs to get it, when I opened the door, I saw Isaac standing there smiling,

"Come in" I said and we went upstairs into my room he sat on the chair and I sat on the bed.

"Okay, well what do you want to know?" he asked.

"Umm," I said hesitating I had a million questions but I couldn't think of them "who else is like you?"

"Uh, do you know who Scott McCall is?" I thought about it I did know who that was. I nodded.

"He's a _werewolf _?" I asked

"Yeah, Derek's uncle Peter turned him, he is also a _werewolf_." Isaac said.

"Let's see who else" Isaac said counting on his fingers "Derek's younger sister Cora, she just came back to beacon hills a few days ago, everyone thought that she was dead apparently, Erica and Boyd are _werewolf's_ but they are missing." I knew who they were, but I didn't know they were missing.

"They're missing?" I asked.

"Yeah, I search for them every night but I don't have a clue where they are," "I think…..i uhh… I think Daniel might have taken them." He said hesitantly. That worried me a little "That's what I was doing in the woods when you found me." He said looking down. "And then I ran into Daniel" oh god.

"Isaac?" I said softly.

"Yeah?" he said looking up at me, those eyes killing me. I totally forgot what I was going to ask, my mind went blank, I was just staring at his eyes.

"Hailey?" he said snapping me back into reality.

"Sorry, I was just going to say…..sorry, just continue what you were saying" I said feeling like an idiot.

"It's fine" he said "I'm just really worried about them, there hasn't been any sign of them at all, I'm freaking out thinking that they're dead or something worse" I didn't know what worse meant but I don't think it was something I wanted imagine.

"You'll find them" I said weakly I wish I could sound convincing.

"I know, they have to be somewhere" He said sadly.

"Let's go for a drive" I said getting up and putting on my vans.

"Where?" he said eagerly. I looked at him for second, I wanted so badly to just walk up to him and kiss him on the mouth but I don't want to seem like a weirdo, besides we barely know each other but I feel so comfortable with him, it's like I know he would never hurt me, I feel so safe in his presence, he feels like home to me.

"Hailey?" he said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, come on let's go!" I said walking down the stairs and out the front door to my car. I got into the driver's seat and he got in the passenger, and I pulled out of the driveway and started driving down the street.

Isaac's (POV)

I had no idea where we were going but wherever it was it was taking a while, but I didn't care, I wanted to be with her as long as possible, she was perfect I never thought I could feel this way about a person, ever, I wanted to kiss her so badly but I didn't want to seem weird because we don't really know each other. There is just something about her that makes me want to protect her, I just want to keep her safe, She's like the home I never had. She's making me crazy, I can't think straight when she's near me. What am I going to do?

"So where are we going?" I asked casually.

"I don't know, just driving. I wanted to get out of the house." she said looking at me.

"I know how you feel," I said "all I ever wanted to do for the longest time was get out of the house and just drive away."

A/N: I promise it gets better! pleaseeeeee readddddddddd and reviewwwwwwwwwww!


	4. Chapter 4

We were driving down the street and all of a sudden someone runs in front of the car i slammed on the brakes and screamed. Isaac jumped out of the car to see what was going on.  
"Stay in the car!" He shouted at me. The person I almost hit was Boyd. He was bloody and his clothes had rips in them. He looked right at me, he looked so scary, his eyes were glowing yellow. Isaac ran up to him and started talking to him, he shoved Isaac aside and started walking towards me. His claws came out and his fangs, he was almost to my door, I didn't know what to do so I climbed over the middle and jumped out the passenger door! Isaac tackled Boyd and started trying to calm him down.  
"Boyd calm down. STOP! Calm down" he yelled. Boyd looked at Isaac and growled, then all the sudden the boys were fighting again. Isaac could definitely take care of himself, with one swift movement he knocked Boyd unconscious. He looked at me and asked,  
"Are you okay?" I nodded. We need to get him in the car. Isaac said.  
"Okay, but where did he come from?" I asked.  
"From the woods I think" he said. There was woods surrounding us, I wondered if there was anybody else in them, that made me move faster, I helped Isaac carry Boyd to the car, we put him in the backseat, got in the car and started driving.  
Isaac made me let him drive, I guess i looked pretty freaked out, which i was but I didn't want him to know that. Half an hour later we made it to Derek s loft and I helped Isaac carry Boyd inside, it looked like no one lived there. It had so much empty space except for a table in the middle of the front room. It was a big room, it had a whole wall covered with just one window. We carried Boyd over to the table and layed him on top of it. Derek rushed in,  
What s going on? He demanded.  
Boyd, he came out of the woods looking like this and tried to attack us! Isaac replied.  
And who is this? He said looking at me.  
This is Hailey, she is the one who saved me. Derek looked for a moment.  
She knows? Yes Thank you Hailey. I nodded a little Okay, Isaac I need you to call Stiles and Scott Derek said glancing at me. Isaac pulled out his phone and started calling, I knew Scott but I didn't know this Stiles guy, maybe I d seen him before but I don t know. Derek was staring at Boyd. Derek had the saddest look on his face I wanted to give him a hug but then Boyd opened his eyes, they were still yellow and he leaped off the table and charged Derek, but Derek was to fast, he got him in a headlock and started trying to calm him down,  
Boyd STOP! I m your alpha, listen to me. But he didn't listen. I didn't realize it but Isaac was standing in front of me. Isaac walked over trying to talk him down but it wasn't working, nothing was working. Boyd kept lashing and growling and trying to kill both Isaac and Derek. He was hell bent on killing us, he got his hand free and slit Derek s neck leaving a huge cut, Derek fell on the ground, coughing. Then Boyd tackled Isaac and they were going at it, I rushed over to Derek s side trying to help, I put my hands over his wound, but I could already feel it healing. It felt very strange it had a cold feeling to it, like ice, but It didn't feel cold. Derek was looking at me, he looked really tired i tried to keep him awake, Derek, you re going to be fine! I said to him Thank you he whispered. I couldn't help it tears were forming, I really didn't want Derek to die but I knew he would be okay, he seems, like good, like Isaac seems good. I just don t want anything to happen to them. I looked behind me to find Boyd on top of Isaac, choking him, I wanted to run over there so bad but I couldn't leave Derek. Isaac somehow got out of it and they were fighting still, Boyd slashed Isaac with his claws from Isaac s cheek to his stomach. Isaac collapsed, something inside of me collapsed with him. I couldn't hear anything anymore, the tears were rolling down my cheeks. Isaac turned his head to look at me and tried to say something i think it was Don t worry, I ll be fine meanwhile Boyd was walking towards me, he looked so scary, he was going to kill me. I just couldn't bring myself to run, I couldn't leave Derek and Isaac alone. But just before he got to me, Scott came running in, he tackled Boyd and they started fighting, I was sobbing by now, then I felt a hand on my shoulder i turned to look and saw a skinny kid, which I m guessing is stiles.  
Are you alright? He asked me. Derek was looking better, and he was sitting up,  
Yeah. I stood and rushed to Isaac, he was looking better too, he looked up at me and said,  
I ll be okay, Boyd s not an alpha so i can heal a lot faster. I nodded. Behind us Scott and Boyd were going at it, Then Derek joined in. I held Isaac s head in my lap, while Scott and Derek were fighting Boyd. Boyd was so out of control, everything was getting bloody. Isaac s body was almost all the way healed, he sat up and then got to his feet, he scooped me up and ran me to a different room and set me on a bed,  
Stay here he said and then sprinted back to the fight. I was so freaked out right now, I could here the fight it sounded bad. Then Stiles? I guess ran in and shut the door behind him.  
"I m Stiles by the way."  
"Hailey." I said trying to sound calm. I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them, trying to wish this all away, Why was Boyd trying to kill everyone it doesn t make sense, if he is in Derek s pack why would he attack all of them?  
"Stiles?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are they going to kill him?"  
"I don t know, it doesn t seem like they have any other options, I mean he is out of control, its like he won t stop till all of us are dead or die trying, somebody definitely did this to him."  
"Daniel?" i asked.  
"That s my guess" he said looking at the ground. Everything got quiet. We sat in silence for a while.  
Isaac walked in, "He s dead" Isaac said, his expression was so painful to look at, I ran to him and hugged him.  
"I m so sorry" I said, i wish i had something better to say but that was all i could think of. Then Scott walked in,  
"It was our only choice but this was definitely a message." Scott said.  
"Meaning what? That Daniel has the power to do whatever he wants?" Stiles added.  
"I don t know, maybe, if its even Daniel." Scott said.  
"It is." Isaac said so sure, no one even thought about doubting it.  
"We need to bury him." Scott said. We all walked out there, Derek's back was turned to us, he was on his knees next to Boyd, there was blood everywhere. Stiles walked over up to Derek and put a hand on his shoulder and everyone was silent for a moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Isaac drove me home after everything. Everyone was pretty broken up about what happened, I didn't really know Boyd so I couldn't feel the loss that everyone else was feeling. Isaac drove my car into my driveway and walked me to my room,

"Are you sure you can't stay?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't want to leave Derek alone, you know?" And I did know, but that did not mean that I okay to stay in the house alone tonight. Maybe Stiles would come over.

"I understand." I said and then he leaned in for a short kiss, it lasted for a few seconds, but if I had the choice I would kiss him forever. He said goodnight and then left. I kicked off my shoes and got into bed without changing. Isaac gave me Scott and Stiles's numbers so I texted Stiles,

'Hey, its Hailey. Are you busy?'

A few minutes later he texted back saying,

'Hey. I'm not busy. Everything okay?' Not really but I don't say that.

'Yeah, I was just wondering if you could come over. I don't want to be alone. I would ask Isaac but he needs to be with Derek.'

'Yeah, I can. Be there soon!'

Twenty minutes later Stiles pulls into the driveway. He gets out and hugs me, Even though we don't really know each other, that well it feels like the most normal thing in the world.

"Let's go inside, its dark out here." I say. We go in my room, I sit on the bed and he sits on the chair I slept on when I first brought Isaac here,

"What's wrong?" Stiles asks me. I don't really know. I think I am just scared of the fact that there are bad werewolves that can hurt me, or worse Derek, Isaac, Scott and Stiles.

"I'm Scared" I say. There is an understanding in Stiles's eyes. He gets it, completely.

"I know, me too." He says, so surely I would never doubt it.

"I can't be alone tonight."

"That's okay, I didn't really want to be alone either." He says.

"What about your dad?" I ask him, curiously

"He's working the night-shift."

"Oh, I see."

"What about yours?" he asks.

"They are out of town till tomorrow afternoon." I say wondering what they would think about all this.

"I'm not tired. Like at all." he says.

"Me either," I say "wanna watch a movie?"

"What do you have?" He asks.

"Well we have netflix, so we could look on there?"

"Okay, that works. But no chick flicks!" he says and I laugh. I like Stiles, he's easy to be around. We go down stairs and while Stiles looks for a movie, I make some popcorn and find some snacks.

"I FOUND THE BEST MOVIE!" He yells to me.

"What is it?"

"Hot Rod! Have you seen it?" I walk into the living room and put our snacks on the coffee table,

"I can't say that I have." He is shocked at my response.

"Oh My Gosh! The best movie ever! Its Hilarious!"

"Okay then. Start it!" I say and then plop down on the couch next to Stiles. The movie starts and we're laughing our heads off, its so funny.

"Oh my gosh, I can't breathe. hahaha." Stiles just laughs and nods his head in agreement.

Stiles is definitely the right person to cheer me up. I'm sure he's upset about Boyd, but he's not talking about it.

"Stiles?" I ask.

"Hmm?" I turn the movie down a bit.

"Were you good friends with Boyd?" He shakes his head.

"I didn't really know him that well, but we were kind of friends. I know that's lame but it's all I've got."

"Well I wasn't friends with him, so its like I don't know how to be sad. But everyone around me is sad. I'm sad that he died and he's not coming back but I don't feel his loss, you know?" He nods.

"I just don't know how to be with Isaac, he's so upset." I say. Stiles considers this for a moment.

"Just be patient and kind, that's all you can really do. And be there if he needs to talk about it, I guess. I mean that's what I wanted." He says. He wanted?

"What you wanted?" I ask gingerly.

"When I was younger my mom died, and all I wanted was for everyone to just be kind and patient with me." I'm completely caught off guard by this and I guess it shows in my face because Stiles apologies,

"Sorry." he says.

"No, Its okay, I just didn't know. I'm so sorry." I feel sorrow for Stiles and his story, its awful.

"It was a long time ago, but I still think about her everyday." I don't know what to say to Stiles. I honestly don't.

"How do you deal with all this werewolf stuff?" I ask.

"I really don't know. Its really hard to have a life when a bunch of insane werewolves are trying to kill you and your bestfriend. So I don't really have an answer, I just do it. Sorry that doesn't really make sense." I nod.

"Thats what I thought. Wanna finish the movie?" I say. He nods and we turn it up and laugh the rest of the way through. Once its over I move to the other couch and lay down. Fatigue is catching up to us.

"Stiles?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you need anything?"

"Nah. Just sleep."

"Okay goodnight." I say,

and I drift off.

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are very welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up before Stiles, so I go upstairs to shower.

After I am dressed, I go downstairs to fix some breakfast.

"Stiles! Wake up!"

"NO!" He groans.

"Okay, looks like I get all the breakfast." He comes in a few minutes later.

"Whats for breakfast?" He asks, still half asleep.

"Cereal." I say.

"Hey, when are your parents coming home?"

"Later today." Since it's sunday we don't have school so I can do whatever I want. All I want to do is see Isaac and help him through this, I'm also really worried about Derek too. It's weird, considering I just met him yesterday, but I feel like I've known him for a long time.

After we eat and clean up, Stiles says he has to go home,

"You sure you'll be okay?" he asks. I'm so grateful that he is concerned about me, it makes me feel important, I don't know. It just feels good.

"Yeah, thanks for staying with me."

"No problem, and Hailey?" I meet his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"You're a good person, be careful." he says and then walks out the front door.

I walk into my room and check my phone. Nothing. I text Isaac,

'If you need anything please call.' He does not answer for a while so I do some homework and clean the house a little for my parents.

A few hours later Isaac texts back,

'Thank you for everything. And I will.'

That makes me smile a little. After I get everything I need to do done I get in my car and drive to the parking lot where my dads bus picks him up, I park and get out. There is no one here or even driving by, I'm glad because I want to be alone. There is something about empty parking lots that I love I don't know if it's the fact that it's a wide open space or that it's totally isolated, whatever it is I have always loved it. I lay on the ground in the middle of the lot and close my eyes trying to figure out all my problems. I often come here to think. It helps for some reason. I wonder about Isaac and Derek, I hope they are alright. I worry about Stiles too, I don't know why, but I have this connection to Stiles, like he's the older brother I always wanted, its weird, but I'm glad to have him. I think he is the only one who understands my problems. The hot air is starting to get to me so I get in my car and drive. I go home and I don't know what to do with myself. There is this whole other world thats been opened up to me and I don't know what to make of it. I lay on my bad and read my favorite book for a while, I re-read it all the time its called _Strange World, Stranger People _its about the struggles that surround adolescence today, its the only novel I have read more then ten times, and I will continue to read it till I can recite it word for word. My phone rings. My mom. I answer _  
_

'Hey, Mom'

'Hey baby, everything okay?'

'Yes, fine I just miss you' I say and its true I really love my mom.

'I miss you too! I will see you in a few hours okay? I just called to tell you we were leaving.'

'Okay I will see you then.' I say

'Love you' she says.

After we hang up I hear a knock on the door, I go down stairs and open it to find Isaac standing there.

"Hey." He says. He wraps me in a tight hug and all of a sudden my problems disappear.

"Hey," I say "how are you?"

"Better now that I'm with you." he says. We pull apart, walk to the couch and sit down. He puts his arm around my shoulders and I place my legs across his,

"How are _you_?" he asks. I don't really know what to say,

"Okay I guess, better now that you're here." That makes him smile, it's a smile that spreads across his whole face and to his eyes. And then he kisses my forehead. This small gesture brings me so much joy and I smile back at him. We just sit and talk for a while, we talk about music, books and anything that comes to mind. I don't realize how much time has passed until I hear my parents car pull in the driveway.

"Oh crap! My parents are home." Isaac jumps up,

"What do we do?" he asks.

"I'm not supposed to have boys over alone. Okay can you go out the back door?"

"Yeah." We walk to the back door and he leaves

"Bye." I say grinning. He smiles back and then takes off into the same woods where I met him.

_Monday._ The beginning of the week. I get up early so I can run and shower before school. At school I sit next to Stiles in history class, which is boring as hell, so we pass notes. Stiles writes me one that says

'what's got you so cheery?' I blush a little.

'Nothing!" I write back.

'whatever you say.'

After history we have lunch, Isaac finds me and we sit together.

"How's Derek?" I ask.

"I honestly don't know, he won't come out of his room." Isaac says.

"Oh."

Before I know whats happening two people dressed in black with masks burst into the cafeteria.

One of them has a gun.


End file.
